Awakening Triple 777
by browneyes226
Summary: In The Last story Lucy was drowned in darkness and force to open the gates by Alex Nightwalker, but our Fairy tail hero's brought her back to light, Carla saw the feature and the fight of good and evil is not over, Lisanna told Natsu she was pregnant right after Lucy and him got to together, Gale, Gruvia,Rowen, Jerza are also include! ( Continuation of Falling Beneath The Stars)


**Hey its browneyes226 with ****Awakening Triple 777****! haha this story would of been up on here sooner but my computer die and I didn't get a chance to save it! haha I beyond pissed! this is my second time typing this story how awesome is that! but anyways I just want to thank all of my Fans and readers who stay with me the whole time while is was writing ****Falling Beneath The Stars****. that was my very first Fan-Fiction is this is my second one, I love the people who would take the times and leave me reviews and made me feel happy and put all my best effort into my work, I have been aware of my spelling mistake's and how is fast forward things to much and for that I am sorry, if I made it difficult to read my work, I have to be honest there are times I rush and forget to proof read and editing and there are times my mistake that I don't see, so if they are any just know now I am sorry. In the last Story, we had some drama at the end good ending right? Lisanna tells Natsu she is pregnant with his child, right after he and Lucy gets together, Must be hard for him, then we have Sora, and Huojin who are bad guys and undercover spy that work for the enemy they pretend to be angles and they killed the great god. well who is this great god? and why did they want him dead? we also met, Takashi a 14 year old boy who has a bad potty mouth, but to Sora definition he is a 12 year old boy, when actually Takashi been around for over a thousand years he quite old. in this story we will have more than one couple so let me introduce to you our parings for Awakening Triple 777 Jerza, Gale, Gurvia, Rowen, Laxus and ? then of course the couple who got me so far in ****Falling Beneath The Stars**** and to where I am now, and who are also my favorite parring Nalu! Remember to Leave Reviews and Follow! :)**

* * *

**I cant come up with a name for this Poem :(**

**I can not breahte**

**If there no air**

**I can not live a other second **

**If your not by my side**

**I can not fake a smile when others touch you so firnedly**

**I can not control my anger if someone dare takes you away form me**

**I can not because...**

**I love you**

**Becuase I olny dream of you**

**Becuase I olny think of you**

**Because you are my olny reatily**

**Dont beilve what those people say behind our backs Becuase**

**Staying behind us is where they should be.**

**So how can I convince you?**

**That your the right match for me?**

**Should I write it on the skyline high so everyone can see?**

**Shout it from the rooftops so the whole word can hear?**

**How much you mean to me.**

**Should I carve into the highest mountain top that you are the whole world to me?**

**How many times do I have to tell you?**

**That you are my universe**

**That you are my life, my existence**

**You give me a reason to be ****alive**

**~browneyes226**

**Somewhere In North Korea...**

_"Boss"_

_"WHAT MANWHORE!?" A boy with long wavy oragne hair pulled back into a ponytail shoutted_

_" We been walking for a long time now, do you even know where you are going?" a man asked with sky blue hair and eyes wearing a sky blue shirt and a black leather coat with black pants and boots._

_"No fucking Clue" Takashi __replied_

_Sora jaw dropped " so You been leading us to no where without the slightest idea?" Sora whinened_

_"That's exactly what I am saying dumb ass!" Takashi Barked_

_"Chill, Boss" a man told with spiky purple hair and black shadowy cross that moved on his wrist, feet, neck and chest. He was wearing black pants with black spike boots._

_"Are you asking me or demanding me Alex?" Takashi growled_

_"he grumpy" Sora observed_

_" It's because he didn't have his nap" Alex laughed_

_Takashi eye twitch "WHAT YA SAY BITCHES!" he roared_

_"Sorry, couldn't help it" they laughed_

_Takashi turned to a man with flaming red hair who was wearing a ripped of red vest and dark blue jeans with red shoes and wearing red glasses that were on fire._

_"WHY DON'T YOU TALK?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO ADD PUSSY?!" Takashi barked pointing his finger at him._

_The man said nothing but gave Takashi an annoyed look._

_"He doesn't talk much" Sora_

_"Wow I didn't know deep shit bollocks" he said in scarsam_

_"Boss, are you okay?" Alex asked_

_"Do I look okay to you Alex?" he laughed_

_"How can you not know your way around?, you been alive for a thousand years, and you can't even guide us to a simple village?" Sora chuckled_

_"times change, people change, the women in this time nearly dress enough, everything is out, they show, their thighs, breast, ass, trying to seduce men, but I don't mind that much"_

_"Hehe Your really pervted for a 12-year-old boy" Sora laughed_

_Takashi bit his lip " I am One thousand and fourteen thank you very much I am old enough to screw your great-grandmother if I wanted to and I die at fourteen not twelve"_

_"fourteen yeah" he chuckled_

_Takashi fingernail was at Sora neck, he starched a line into his throat causing it too bleed. " If you want to keep that damn head of yours I would shut the hell up" he threaten_

_Sora gulped _

_"And there goes a peaceful day" Alex complained_

_"Alex lead us to the nearest Village I want to get some steam buns and beer" Takashi order_

_"Arnet you a little to..." Sora started Huojin covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head._

_"Did you say something Sora?" Takashi asked his violet blue eyes turned red and a spirit wolf head stood behind him growling at Sora_

_"Ah" Sora squeaked_

_"Alex don't just sit on your ass let's get going" Takashi order_

_" But I am already standing" Alex told_

_"Just hurry up and show me the nearest Village faggot I want steam buns!" Takashi raged_

_"Um sir I don't know if this is a good time but we are a nowhere were we can get steam buns" Sora told_

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?"Takashi yelled_

_"we are not even in Japan" Alex smiled running his fingers through his purple hair_

_"What?" Takashi asked_

_"um you lead us out of the contruy borders" Sora told_

_"then where are we?_

_"North Korea" they answered__" _

_Takashi turned to Houjin "you knew this too?" Huojin nodded_

_he put his head in his hands. "You all knew but didn't tell me nor stop me?"_

_"we were scared of what you would do if we told you" Sora confessed_

_Takashi smiled evilly and his stomach rumbled " GO FUCK SOME CRUSTY PUSSY BITCH FAGGOTS BECAUSE OF YOU ASSWHIPE'S I CAN'T EVEN EAT A STEAM BUN BECAUSE WE ARE IN NORTH KOREA!"_

_"Alex can you get us back?" he asked a little more calmer_

_"of course boss say the words"_

_"Faggot get us back to Japan before I cut you to pieces then eat you instead of steam buns"_

_Alex black eyes widen " you wouldn't actually eat me would you?"_

_"I ate pently of humans before so you would be no difference," he replied_

_"what are you Takashi?" Sora asked_

_"nothing but a wild animal" he smiled showing his sharp inhuman teeth._

**LUCY: **_ I blinked did Carla say what I thought w_hat she just said? She saw the fate that entwined us all?

"Carla are you sure?" Master asked

" yes, I saw it master" she replied

the guild was silent

"What exactly did you see?" Cana asked

"I saw Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Laxus and Wendy and Romeo" she told

"JELLAL?" we all asked

"yes I was sure of it, but that's not all"

we waited for her to finish

"I saw the dragons, they are coming back"

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked

Dragons? how they all vanished years ago on July Seven X777? wait 777? Awakening 777 are they all connected?

"Guys is it just me or does this Awakening 777 thing and the day the dragons left without a trace connect?" I asked

"Lucy I think your on to something here!" Levy smiled

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked

"The Dragons disappear on July seventh X777 which was 777 and Then Carla said she was Dragon coming back and then there this Awakening Triple 777, thing, they all deal with the number 7 and the day the dragons vanished inst that a little fishy?" I told

"Lucy you might not be off" Master told

"' That's my girlfriend for ya, smart and beautiful!" Natsu barged

My face felt hot, Natsu you embarrassing me I thought.

Lisanna looked hurt

"There was one thing I saw and it confused me this most" Carla told

"Which is?" Happy questioned

"Laxus he was standing next to some girl I never seen before" she told

we all looked at Laxus.

"I am not evil" he told

"Didn't say you were, but that girl I have my doubts"

"Like I would hang out with anyone I don't know" he huffed

"you too looked like you were in love" she told

"oh!" the guide awed

"please if I had to fall in love with anyone it better be a hot angel that fell out of sky" he sneered

CLAM! BAM!

"AH!" Laxus shouted. Laxus was on the ground and a woman with curly peach hair was siting on him.

"ugh" she groaned

"that s her the girl from my vision!" Carla pointed

she got up and dust of her white tank and black shorts. her curly peach color hair was in a pigtail she had candy apple green eyes.

"ugh what just happen?" Laxus groaned

"so sorry I didn't mean to fall on you" she told

"who are you?" Carla questioned

"who am i?, my name is Beats" she smiled

"Beats what an odd name" Natsu told

"that's not my real name, it just a name I am known by" she told

"whats your real name?" I asked

"I don't remember" she told

"But why Beats?"

"Because It goes with my dragon slayer powers" she answerd

"You are a dragon slayer?" Gajeel questioned

"yeah the dragon slayer of sound" she answered

"sorry once again" She said to Laxus

"wait" Master called but the peach hair girl was already out of sight.

we looked at Laxus " Looks like she did fall out of the sky" Natsu teased

"she not an angel though" Laxus barked

"I heard that name before" Erza told taping her lips she clapped " that girl is known as Angel Beats she form the sabbertooth Guild"

"Sabbertooh?" we asked

"after Sting killed the head and kicked out his daughter he became the guide monster, and not to long ago, they took her in, she has no memory of her past, all she can remember is the name the dragon Musica gave her" Erza expinled

Master looked at Laxus " Looks like fate has brought that girl to you"

"She might of fell out of the sky and she known as Angel beats, but I am never going to fall in love, angel or not, it's too diffcult to understand" he told

"Love is the greatest power out there" I told

"Love huh, like how your dating Natsu but Lisanna pregnant with his kid, well lets she how long this great love power of yours last" he barked

"Laxus that's over the line" Natsu warned

"but you guys can tell me my feature?, you guys will decide I fall in love with that Beats girl huh?"

"No we don't decide your fate, only you have the power to choose your path and your own happiness" Lucy told with her head down

"Luce"

"Laxus I know how it feels for someone to tell you, you're going to just do something when you didn't chose that path, trust me I know, I was controlled, and a Man told me my destiny was to die but I changed that fate of his, because I am still alive, so you too can choose your own path" she told

Laxus stare her down and she glare back.

"either if you see me with that girl Carla doesn't mean I am going to love her, and Lucy Jeez you talk a good speech" he laughed

"its my job to leave people speechless" I said proud of myself

"your eyes are sparkling Lucy" Happy told

Laxus walked out of the guild

"he might say that now, but I am sure he going to like her"

"well thunder and lighting work good together" Erza told

"Thunder?" Natsu asked

"Thunder is sound Natsu, how stupid can you be?" I asked

"Cold Lucy" Grey chuckled

"its true though he has no brain what so ever and if he still does it probably half burn off"

"are you still mad Lucy?" he asked

"About what?" I smiled

"Luce" he said

"let's go home Natsu" I said holding out my hand.

"Hai" we walked outside of the guild

"Lucy you don't have to hold it back anymore" he whisper

my tears fell "Natsu I hate this!" I cried

"I know, and I am sorry you have to go thought this"

"The one who I love the most, has an other woman pregnant I want to be happy but I feel so awful" I bawled

"I am..."

"don't say that anymore" I snarled

"what do you want me to say?" he asked

"I want you to not say that you try to make Lisanna and I happy but you will not that you try to be there for us but you will"

"I will" he whisper

"that's all I needed to hear"

"Luce, even if I have to scream it form the top of the world, even if I have to write it in the sky I want you to know I love you and I will always be there no matter how far we run or how far we drift apart even if you pushed me away, I am not letting you go"

"Natsu" I siad

he warped his arm around my waist and I ran my fingers through his spiky smooth rose-pink hair.

"Lucy you are my reason to live"

"Baka don't say something like that when you don't even mean it" I hissed

"Oh I think I do, and you be a great stepmother to Alice" he smiled

"Who said I was marrying you?" I barked

"Lucy that hurts"

I laughed "that came out harsh"

"Yeah it stab me bad in my heart"

"Natsu you seem so more relaxed normally your bothering me and being a baka"

"When I am around you I get this feeling I have never felt before, I am a lot calmer, stronger but more emotional"

"emotional?"

"when other guys touch you I want to burn them to ash! when you're not by my side not even for a moment I get angry, then worried I can think straight"

"didn't know I had such an effect on you" I giggled

"girl you don't even know how I am so crazy for you" he frilted

we walked towards my house "Lucy I am glad I met you that day in that Village"

"me to" I whispered

**ERZA:** Carla said she saw Jellal huh?. the boy with blue hair and a reddish marking/tattoo under and above his right eye.

"the last time we saw each other was at the games, when we almost kissed but he told me he had a fiancée, what a terrible lie, why didn't he just tell me he didn't like me it would be alot better than lie to?" I said

no one answer, I put my legs agansit my chest. why? why now we have to be together? why now do I have to face him?

KNOCK! I got up slowly and walked towards my door.

"Juvia whats up?" I asked

"Juvia wants to be with Grey sama but to shy to admit it what should Juvia do?"

Don't do it! a one side love it hurts, so bad I thought

"you should do what you think is best"

"but what if he doesn't return Juvia feelings?" she asked

"well do you love him?"

"Juvia does!"

"then what other answer do you need?" I smiled

"Juvia heard about Jellal being in Carla vision are you okay?" Juvia questioned

"Hai, Jellal and me have only been friends, we both were slaves working at tower heaven, and we will be nothing more"

"Juvia can tell Erza, wants to be more than friends and Juvia can tell Erza been hurt by Jellal do you want to tell Juvia about it?" she asked

"maybe someday" I replied

"Juvia is always here" she smiled

"thanks" I walked her out and closed the door. I slid down the wall my hands were in my red scarlet hair.

"why now? when I was so close of getting over you damn I am always unlucky arnet I?"

get over it Erza what did you expect? I got up and sat by window and watched the non wizard children run around.

Lucy was with Natsu, Levy was with Gajeel, Yukino had Midnight and Alzack and Bisca "Love huh? I think I am going to die all alone"

because there is no one in the world who can love someone like me nor I can find someone else other to love than Him.

"Shit I hate you Jellal for doing this to me!" I hissed

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Sorry guys that this chapter was so short I have to go to bed now ahahah :( so I finish this chapter ****tomorrow So we can say this is Part 1 to chapter 1 so sorry guys I finish it up tomorrow bear with me! but remember to follow and leave reviews**


End file.
